


Wedding

by tayryn



Series: Wee Bits [8]
Category: James Bond (Craig movies)
Genre: Drabble, F/M, Fluff, Older Woman/Younger Man
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-06-02
Updated: 2016-06-02
Packaged: 2018-07-11 17:01:37
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7061671
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/tayryn/pseuds/tayryn
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>She was, much to his amusement, nervous; fluttering about the flat in panicky anticipation.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Wedding

**Author's Note:**

> Prompt: wedding

It was her second; his first.

She was, much to his amusement, nervous; fluttering about the flat in panicky anticipation.

“Olivia. Calm down.”

She stopped, spinning around to face him.

“Did you just tell me to calm down?”

He nodded.

“Aren’t you nervous?”

“No.”

“Why not? If you say it’s just a wedding, I’ll shoot you myself.”

“You’re not a good shot, I’m safe.”

Olivia glared at him. “Christ, you’re exasperating at times.”

James chuckled as he drew her into his arms. “The reason I’m not nervous is because I’m marrying the woman of my dreams.”

Olivia melted against him.


End file.
